Episode 187 (2nd December 1986)
Plot Angie notices Colin on his own and asks him where Barry is, Colin says they have had an argument. Den gives Angie a necklace and once she has gone he phones the lawyer. Ethel notices money has gone missing from her purse and tells Dot that it was Charlie who stole it. Dot is shocked by Ethel's accusation against Charlie. Den invites the Beales and Fowlers over to The Vic for a Christmas dinner with him and Angie. He also invites Pat and Simon as well as Ethel. Kathy and Pete return home from the pub to find Ian asleep on the sofa. Pete wakes Ian, refusing to let him sleep in the day. Lofty and Michelle visit Irene and Irene gives Michelle money for a honeymoon. Pat gives Dr. Legg a drink on her behalf and then tells him she is interested in buying Ethel's flat. Kelvin locks himself out of his flat so asks Tony to let him back in. Kelvin heads to the launderette and when Tony sees the state of Kelvin's flat he confronts Kelvin over it. The pair argue and Tony then tells Kelvin that he has been having too many visits from Carmel recently. Kelvin then realises that Tony is attracted to Carmel. Dot confronts Charlie over the stealing but he convinces Dot that she was the one who stole her own money as well as Ethel's. Dot is horrified and talks to Colin about her sinful acts, before later running out of the pub, stating she is unsafe to be out with the public. Colin invites Barry for a drink at The Vic and he shows. Den asks Pauline to attend the Christmas meal but Pauline says she cannot as Lou would get angry if the family did not spend their annual Christmas together. Kathy notices Ian sleeping again and asks if he is ill; Ian tells Kathy that he is working two night jobs to pay for his training. Lofty and Michelle discuss where to go on their honeymoon; Lou recommends Southend but Pete scoffs at the idea whilst Lofty is also against it. Arthur gets angry Lofty and Pete and then shouts at Kathy and Michelle for no reason. Everyone leaves and once they are gone, Arthur cannot understand what he did wrong. Kathy and Pete head over to the pub following Arthur's outburst, where Pete tells Den that he and Kathy will definitely be attending the Christmas meal. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary - Linda Davidson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Tony - Oscar James *Tom - Donald Tandy *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Annie - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hospice Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'But you need a honeymoon. A honeymoon is to find out about each other.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes